


Rescue on Noba Kirihimete

by just past Saturn (Reload_Paige)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/just%20past%20Saturn
Summary: Blake helps rescue another planetary leader.My contribution to the Horizon Advent Calender 2019 (http://www.blakes7online.com/forum/viewthread.php?thread_id=2966&rowstart=0)
Kudos: 12





	Rescue on Noba Kirihimete

Blake was enjoying working with this group of rebels. In size and attitude, they resembled the Decimas. Blake still felt a tinge of unease with what had happened on that un-named world. He looked again at the shock troops he was supposed to command.

On many other worlds, the green and white uniforms would have blended into the snowy background, but the bright red detailing looked highly conspicuous. Still, they appeared to be keen to fight the Federation and many of them already had scars proving their worth as warriors.

Blake was waiting for Avon and Vila to join him and Cally. No doubt Vila would be complaining about the temperatures. At least this planet was warmer relatively speaking than the planet he had snatched Avalon from. He mentally cursed because he couldn’t remember the name. There were so many gaps in his memory. He was unprepared to ask as he imagined the mingled looks of pity and concern from his crew. Avon’s would be a picture of contempt. Orac would be no use either as they didn’t have the irascible computer at that time.

Avalon had asked Blake for his aide in helping this group. Avon had called Blake “weak” for “allowing his mis-placed guilt” to come running every time Avalon needed assistance. Avon had made it clear that he thought Avalon was using Blake and the Liberator as her own personal transport. Blake had spent some time explaining that helping such small acts of rebellion would spread the word of Blake and the resistance better than a single strike at Centero or Saurian Major would. Avon merely scoffed.

Avon strode across the snowy field looking every inch an Alpha. Until his boot sole contacted ice, then he slipped and spent several seconds regaining his balance. The small warriors sniggered at his discomfort. Vila seemed enchanted by them.

After several hours of tense negotiation, the plan of attack was made. Avon was impressed that they had actually decided what to do rather than make it up as Blake blundered through yet another simple concept before making it fail totally. Of course, Avon mentally amended, failure wasn’t merely an option with Blake. It was a certainty.

The plan was simple. (And so were the people involved, Avon’s inner snark pointed out.) Using indigenous transport, small groups would approach the Federation headquarters. They would disperse to form a loose ring then under cover of night, Vila would open the outer doors. Several of the team had been used as slave labour to build the outer area, so they had a rough idea where the detention block was. They would then systematically search to find the prison area, where they would liberate….

“Who are we looking for anyway?” Vila asks.  
The little freedom fighters looked at each other and in overlapping voices named, “The Big Guy”, “The Father”,” The Red Man” “The Hoe”. It seems each diminutive rebel has his or possibly her own name for their leader.

“What does he look like? “Avon asked in his most reasonable voice. The leader assured them that since several of them would be in the rescue party, Blake and his crew did not need to know what he looked like.

Avon pulled Blake aside, “I think this is a trap. A federation trap.”

Blake looked surprised, “Why would you think that?”

“We don’t know this person’s name or what they look like. We are going into a federation compound. Hastily built, if you believe what we’ve been told. “He paused somewhat dramatically.” Hastily built around a base that’s been here for several decades.”

“We know the federation is expanding out this way. Avalon said so, “Blake replied. “So of course, they’d be looking for exploitable worlds.”

“Did you consult with Orac or are you taking Avalon’s word alone for this venture?”

“Orac came to the same conclusion, “Blake’s defence was rather stilted. Avon suspected Jenna had been the one who questioned Orac on the matter. He had a healthy respect for her intelligence. She didn’t want to lose command of the Liberator easily. The chime of Blake’s bracelet broke the tense moment. “Blake.”

“Blake, it’s Jenna,” the pilot said. “A ship is approaching from the direction of Space Command. Can either Avon or Cally be spared? I’d like another pair of hands in case there’s trouble.”

“I’ll send Cally back. I need Avon more than her. “He toggled the switch on his bracelet. “Cally, please return to the Liberator. Jenna will brief you when you get back.”

He heard her voice in his head, “Of course, Blake. We should have expected trouble from the federation. “  
Avon schooled his features, but Blake could read him easily, “It’s probably just a routine patrol.”

“Or it could be Travis. This kind of thing is just part of his playbook. Ever thought of that Blake?” The computer expert replied.

“We’ll follow the plan.” Blake decided. “If you have any objections, then I suggest you get Jenna to teleport you back and send Cally back down. Choose quickly, it’s nearly nightfall.”

“I’ll stay. “

“Just so you can say ‘I told you so’?”

Avon smiled, “I’m not risking my life purely to prove you wrong.”

“Let’s get going then, “Blake decided.

“Are you going to tell Vila? Or don’t you think he should get the option to leave you offered me?”

“We need Vila. You could easily be replaced by Cally. Or Gan.” Blake snarled.

Blake called everyone together and announced they were proceeding with the plan. Several of their diminutive allies rushed off to get the transports.

The three rebels looked at the provided transports. Each looked like a box of wood on two pieces of metal curved slightly at the ends and it was yoked to 8 quadrupeds. There were three benches in the transport. One behind the animals where a driver would sit. One immediately behind it. The other further back. All three looked unpleasantly uncomfortable. The animals were nosing at the snow obviously looking for food. One of the animals raised its head. Vila jumped back in alarm, “Avon, it’s got branches on it.”

Avon looked more closely at the animal as well. As a Dome dweller he didn’t recognise it either. He wasn’t going to show how scared of it he was, though. He had to prove something to Vila. Blake looked concerned but was resolute. “I’m sure its safe, Vila. Sit with your back to it if you have to.”

Vila decided to be independent for once, “I want to see where we are going, Blake.”

“And so, do I” Avon announced.

“Ok, you two travel together. I’ll go in a different cart, “Blake declared and strode off to the one that was furthest away from the group.

Vila picked up his box of tricks and looked at Avon. Avon pointed at the closest one, “That one will do.” Gingerly they climbed in and sat down. Two of their new allies joined them in the body while a third climbed onto the front seat and grabbed some reins. The animals took off at a steady ground covering pace. Before long they had left behind the open space and were in the depths of a forest.

Avon found the swaying of the cart relaxing and managed to doze off. He woke with a start as the carriage stopped sharply. His head was on Vila’s shoulder, a small patch of drool marked the thermal suit. Vila wasn’t intelligent enough to notice Avon thought but looking at his crewmate who was smirking at him, he had to review that thought.

The sun was going down as Blake’s allies rushed around doing what was needed so Avon and Vila stayed put. A substantial snack was given to both of them. Vila hesitantly poked at his until one of the gnome-like creatures told him it was vegetarian. The potable liquid was to Vila’s regret water.

A huddle of green-clad warriors was forming around Blake. A babble of noise surrounded them as Avon dragged Vila over.” We’ve been through the plan, “Blake protested. “We don’t need to go over it again.”

“We have to do this tonight, “the little leader pronounced. ”Everything we’ve worked for needs this. If our mission fails, our plans fail, our planet fails…All will be loss and confusion. The resistance will fail as well. “

“I’m not certain that the failure to rescue of one man, however important you think he is, is going to stop the movement that we are part of, “Blake said sharply.  
The diminutive fighters glared at the impervious rebel leader. Avon sighed, “Yet another group you will alienate if you are not careful.”

A small voice audible only to Avon and Vila said, “This is for us, not you. You don’t see what we see. We’ve been fighting for more years against tyranny than you will ever experience. “

Avon glanced to where there should be a brightly clad warrior next to him, “Is this the latest in a long number of re-occurrences?” he asked quietly. But there was no-one there. The small person had moved off into the darkening night to join the main force.

A single star lit the night just above the horizon. Then a flurry of others as the winter sky revealed itself. The snow sparkled on the trees. There were soft sounds as they walked over it towards the chosen outer gate. The noise of a security robot passing was the signal for the rescue to start. It took seconds for Vila to crack open. “Well done Vila, “One of the fighters congratulated him. Vila smirked, pleased. Avon realised Blake rarely noticed when the Delta grade did his particular type of magic, let alone thank him.

Vila pushed the door slightly open as two of their allies slipped through and checked the surrounding area. They beckoned the rest through. Blake pushing to be at the front. One of them lead the way on stealthy feet.

To Avon’s muted surprise, these people were good. They quartered the area quickly and efficiently. Cally would have been impressed if she had been here. They were nearly an hour into the mission when the first problem happened. There was a discussion about which way to go.  
“Well, this way is clear" one said.

"Recognize the area?" Blake asked.

“I’m not sure. I was never in this area before. “he admitted. ”None of us have.”

Blake huffed out a sigh.

“Did you not listen earlier?” Avon asked. “Which part of he's never been inside central did you not understand, Blake?”

Vila was thinking, “If it’s built to the usual configuration they have in Delta Domes, we need to go that way.” He pointed down the clear tunnel. “The detention blocks are generally on the north side of the complex.”

“Got any better ideas, Blake?” Avon asked leading the way down the tunnel. It seemed Vila was right. But somehow, minor miracles happened all the way to the prison cells. Security robots were no where to be seen. Doors opened with only the slightest use of Vila’s particular persuasion. The usual compliment of guards were not at their posts.

Avon was more worried now. Even Blake seemed on edge. “Are we going on or shall we get Jenna to pull us out now?” Avon’s voice cracked slightly.

“We go on. “Blake decided. “It’s simple enough to break in now. Obviously, the lack of security is due to the low risk rating of this planet. The federation must believe the locals to be incapable of having enough bravery or skills to attempt to force their way through.”

Avon spared him a single withering glare, “Breaking into the detention area is not my idea of courage.”

Several minutes later, they entered a familiar looking area. Blake strode over to the computer terminal and started to look for their missing person. His guide was stood by his side. They looked at several files before, “There he is. D24, Klaus S.”

Vila rushed to the door and started to open it. There was a dejected figure sat on a chair. He looked up as Vila pushed the door fully open. He had white hair and a short beard. His eyes twinkled as he saw the people outside the door, “Ho, ho, ho. Just in time, lads. Is everything ready at base to commence operations?”

“No-one is going anywhere, “ The voice of Travis came from the open door of a nearby cell.

Troopers rushed out and pointed their weapons at the Liberator crew and their allies. Avon glared at Blake while dropping his gun. Travis caressed Blake’s neck with his artificial hand. “It’s a shame the Supreme Commander wants you to go to trial. I’d rather put you down like the rabid animal I know you are.”

“Big words Travis, “Blake retorted.

One of the mutoids handed Travis the three teleport bracelets. “Oh yes, the Liberator. I’ll need that too.” He threw two bracelets at the lead mutoid, “You and that one. Now who’s going to contact Jenna to ask for help?” He looked at Avon and disregarded him. “Vila. Vila. Vila. You know the penalty for rebellion amongst the Delta grades. No show trial for you. No hope of memory modification or pyscho-surgery. No cozy prison planet. Hanging if you’re lucky. Botched hanging if you’re not. “ He paused, “So are you going to call or not?”

The sudden snap to attention of the troopers took the pressure off Vila as Servalan swept in, her coterie of aides following. Her pristine white gown shimmered and glowed in the harsh lights of the base. “Congratulations Travis. Most of my staff were certain Blake would go for something big, but you chose this insignificant planet and it’s pathetic rebellion attempt.”

“Ho, ho, ho. It’s time for us to leave. Work to do and not much time if I’m to get started by nightfall, “the white-haired man spoke. His followers started to disperse as troopers and mutoids tried to detain them. “Run along lads, I’ll be at the sleigh in time.”

Travis spluttered, “You are not going anywhere. You’re a traitor to the federation. As are Blake and his crew. All of you will face justice.”

The man shook his head. “Have you learnt nothing, Travis. This planet isn’t one of your toy boxes. And I’ve tolerated your federation for too long. “He snapped his fingers and troopers, mutoids and aides disappeared. “Now, for you two. You’ve both been naughty. So, it’s coal for you. “Servalan shrieked as her dress was covered in black sooty marks. The she and Travis disappeared.

The walls of the base were slowly vanishing as well. The man produced the three teleport bracelets and held them out. “On the whole, you three have been nice. As have your friends so you will get presents.”

Vila smiled, “Thank you Santa Klaws.” Avon and Blake looked puzzled.

“Always the child remembers.” Santa said. “Now I have my tasks. The time for playing is over. It’s time to end the federation as all empires must fall.”

A sleigh drove up to the man. It was laden with presents. Boxes and parcels wrapped in bright paper, ribbons and bows spewed from sacks in the back. Blake could see weapons hidden amongst dolls and balls. The lead animal threw up its head and its nose started to glow red. The man sat down and clicked his tongue. The animals started to trot and gather speed until the sleigh lifted off the ground.

“Blake, Avon, Vila, come in please,” Jenna’s voice broke the stunned silence of the three man. “There’s several pursuit ships heading towards the planet. Are you ready to return or not?”

“Yes, we rescued who we were supposed to. So I guess we completed our mission successfully, “Blake confessed. “Bring us up Jenna.”

Back on the ship and heading away from the planet, most of the crew started to leave the flight deck for their off-duty time. Avon sat down in his usual seat and started to check the systems. Vila sat next to him pulling a small flask from the depths of his pockets. “Night-cap, Avon?”

Avon took the flask and drank a healthy swallow, “Tell me Vila. What’s the deal with coal and presents?”

Vila smiled, “Check the end of your bed tomorrow. Night Avon.”

Avon sat in the comparative silence of the flight deck. His musings were interrupted by the report of a ship passing close to the Liberator. It was deemed to be not hostile and when ZEN magnified it, Avon could see the figure of a fat man sitting on a sleigh pulled by 9 quadrupeds. He smiled.


End file.
